


Big Bad Wolves (and Pack)

by Mamlaka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Grumpy Derek Hale, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: A way for the members of the Hale-McCall pack to stay in contact





	1. Chapter 1

**Stiles Stilinski** _has added_ **Derek, Lydia, Scott, Jordan, Liam, Isaac, Theo, Nolan, Noah Stilinski, Peter, Gabe, Alec, Brett , Corey, Mason, Malia, Kira, Allison, Boyd, Erica,** _and_ **Camden** _to chat_

 **Stiles Stilinski**   _has named the chat **Big Bad Wolves (and Pack)**_

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed **Derek's** name to _ **Sour w** **olf**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Lydia's** _name to_ **Lovely .3.**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed **Scott's** name to _ **Alpha**

 **Stiles Stilinski**   _has changed **Liam's** name to  **Baby alpha**_

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Isaac's** _name to_ **Getting it from Scott on the daily**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Theo's** _name to_ **Baby alpha tamer**

 _ **Stiles Stilinski**  has changed  **Nolan's** name to _ **Looks innocent but is actually super kinky**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Noah Stilinski's** _name to_ **Daddio**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Peter's** _name to_ **Gross**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Gabe's** _name to_ **W** **ants to bang Nolan**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Alec's** _name to_ **Banging Nolan**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Brett's** _name to_ **Man hoe (but also banging Nolan)**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Corey's** _name to_ **The invisible man**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _haschanged_ **Mason's** _name to_ **The smart one**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Jordan's** _name to_ **Fire puppy**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Mali** **a's** _name to_   **Coyottle**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Kira's** _name to_ **Foxy lady**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Allison's** _name to_ **Arrow the sparrow**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Erica's** _name to_ **Cat woman**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Boyd's** _name to_ **S** **ilent but deadly**

 **Stiles Stilinski** _has changed_ **Camden's** _name to_ **Was dead**

 **Stiles Stilinski's** _name has been changed to_ **Badass ;)**

* * *

**Cat woman:** why? 

 **Getting it From Scott on the daily:** bc its Stiles 

 **Gross:** I get the feeling this will be quite amusing. 

 **Sour Wolf:** Shut up Peter

 **Daddio:** why me?

 **Was dead:** Derek be nice 

 **Alpha:** This was a terrible idea Stiles

 **Arrow the sparrow:** I agree

 **Lovely .3.:** I second that. 

 **Badass ;):** Lydia D: 

 **Man hoe** **(but also banging Nolan):** I'm insulted 

 **Wants to bang Nolan:** for which part?

 **Baby alpha tamer:** damn

 **Banging Nolan:** definitely not for the banging Nolan part if u know what I mean ;p

 **Looks innocent but is actually super kinky:** Alec! 

 **Foxy lady:** what is life 

 **Coyottle:** smh

 **Alpha:** we all know what you mean Alec 

 **Baby alpha:** and it's not good 

 **The invisible man:** oh god 

 **Man hoe (but also banging Nolan):** actually it's very good 

 **Wants to bang Nolan:** suuuureeeee

 **Fire puppy:** I'm too old for this 

 **Daddio:** no I'm pretty sure you're too young for this 

 **Badass ;):** :o)

 **Badass ;):** dad! was that an innuendo 

 **Fire puppy:** what no!

 **Baby alpha tamer:** I think it was 

 **The smart one:** definitely was 

 **Catwoman:** get it mr stilinksi! 

 **Foxy lady:** i think he is ;)

 **Arrow the sparrow:** guys there r children present 

 **Looks innocent but is actually super kinky:** :c 

 **Wants to bang Nolan:** cheer up Nolan 

 **Badass ;) :** yeah remember to they said it was good 

 **Gross:** you can't be mad if it's good 

 **Sour wolf:** Shut up Peter 

  **Was dead:** that's not being nice Der

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby alpha tamer** _has added_ **Josh, Tracy, Cora,** _and_ **Zak** to  **Big Bad Wolves (and Pack)**

 **Baby alpha:** ew y

 **Alpha:** they're technically part of the pack

 **Getting it from Scott on the daily:** are they 

 **Man hoe (also banging Nolan):** haven't all of them tried to kill at least one of us once? 

 **Josh:** Zak hasn't 

 **Arrow the sparrow:** who tf is Zak?

 **Fire puppy:** idk

 **Badass ;):** even I don't know 

 **The smart one:** Josh's bf 

 **Lovely <3: **Duh

 **Cora:** how did you not know?

 **Sour wolf:** it's obvious 

 **Daddio:** even the old man knew 

 **Badass ;):** I feel so stupid 

 **Getting it from Scott on the daily:** maybe bc u r?

 **Tracy:** damn 

 **Looks innocent but is actually super kinky:** isn't Stiles like the smartest here 

 **Wants to bang Nolan:** well yea except you, Noley

 **Banging Nolan:** um excuse you 

 **Man hoe (but also banging Nolan):** back off 

 **Fire puppy:** some things you just don't do 

 **Daddio:** again even the old man knows 

 **Arrow the sparrow:** look they're acting like a couple heart eyes emoji

 **Foxy lady:** aww heart eyes emoji

 **Zak:** I don't know what's happening except that I'm pretty sure I'm only here so Theo can yell at me 

 **Baby alpha tamer:** you are correct and btw 

 **Baby alpha tamer:** if you hurt Josh I will cut ur balls off 

 **Baby alpha:** that was surprisingly hot 

 **Alpha:** what have i done 

 **Foxy lady:** apparently not enough  to help them 

 **The invisible man:** nobody can help them 

 **Josh:** sorry Zak :c

 **Zak:** it's fine as long as i get to spend time with u puppy  <3

 **Baby alpha tamer:** no 

 **Arrow the sparrow:** Theo leave them alone 

 **Badass ;):** yeah 

 **Badass ;):** they're in love 

 **Badass ;):** you can't stop love 

 **Foxy lady:** tru god theo so rude  

 **Tracy:** pretty sure it's not love just a good fuck 

 **Sour wolf:** that was harsh 

 **Daddio:** well 

 **Alpha:** if derek says it's harsh you know it's bad 

 **Fire puppy:** that's true 

 **The smart one:** I don't really know Derek but I feel like he's mean

 **Badass ;):** mean is an understatement 

 **Was dead:** he's not mean to me :T 

 **Wants to bang Nolan:** yea bc he's fucking u on a regular basis 

 **Baby alpha tamer:** damn 

 


End file.
